dkamifandomcom-20200215-history
Keeper
A Keeper is any person magically bonded to a dungeon heart. Since organic dungeon hearts require a spark of life from the Dark Gods and are the most prevalent type currently in use, virtually every Keeper in existence is a worshiper of the Dark Gods. Keeper Powers Keepers have absolute telekinetic power over anything they own. The rules of ownership are relatively complex and do not differentiate between things and people. Keeper Sight A Keeper can choose a point of view anywhere in their claimed area regardless of their present location. This expands with the ability to view through the eyes of the Keeper's minions if desired. This allows a Keeper to view outside of their claimed area without the Keeper's physical or spiritual presence. Keeper Transport A Keeper may pull any minion, substance or manifested spell in or out of a special immaterial storage space. The spatial alignment of this subspace is centered on the Keeper. Subject to this power is anything serving the Keeper and not belonging to someone else - this includes minions. If the claim on the subject is unsure, whoever is in possession of the subject is considered the real owner. Things or creatures imbued with a lot of the Keeper's magical power, for instance conjured items, can be placed outside of the Keeper's own claimed territory, but not within land already claimed by an enemy Keeper.Chapter 31: Moving On Keeper transport is limited to a radius of about 60km around the Keeper's closest Heart (Dungeon or other) or through the Keeper's territory. For overlapping regions of transport influence the Keeper can transport beyond the range of the original heart but still never further away than 60km from the closest territory. If there is no overlap between the transport ranges of two hearts and no direct territorial connection, there will be no easy Keeper transport from one dungeon to the other possible. If an invalid transport is attempted the object will rematerialize at the last valid location and continue moving along the same trajectory at great speed, with terminal results for most minions. If something is in storage that isn't conjured, the Keeper is limited to transporting himself inside his own 60km radius, otherwise the object in question will be violently expelled.Chapter 43: Creepy Crawlers Keeper transport works only on claimed territory (which technically includes the Keeper's body), with only a few exceptions. Thus a Keeper can directly summon small objects that are subject to this power. To move something between two dungeons of a Keeper if there is no overlap in the transport radius, the subject needs to be moved by other methods, such as summoning spells or regular carts, unless the Keeper can keep it on his body, which can meld into and emerge out of any Dungeon Heart. Implications Finalized spells with an active component can be stored after the spell has been cast and before it hits the target. This way the magical energy required to fuel the spell may be spent prior to the time of its actual use, freeing energy for other uses. It is not possible to use Keeper powers to pull the ore directly out of the ground since it doesn't belong to the Keeper yet; it has to be mined. Arrested and imprisoned persons and creatures are considered as the Keepers belongings and as such are subject to Keeper transportation. Chapter 31: Moving On Casting Keepers receive a number of benefits related to spellcasting. Those with inorganic Dungeon Hearts may substitute gold for mana. Those with organic Dungeon Hearts receive a boost to their mana recovery rate and maximum mana. All Keepers may use their Dungeon Hearts to simplify or partially automate some aspects of spellcasting. Minor Powers A side effect of being a Keeper is that in every body a Keeper inhabits the eyes will always emit a red light. This is regardless of the natural eye colour. The effect will end as soon as the Keeper removes itself from the body. Keepers' natural lifespans are also extended. Minion Bond A Keeper may enter a contract with a creature or person in which the latter grants servitude to the former. This enables a minion bond between the dungeon heart and the minion. The minion bond allows possession, prevents the minion from attacking the Keeper or dungeon heart and allows for the Keeper powers to work on the minion. References Category:Dungeon Heart Category:Keeper